QUIEREME MAS
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: UA. Una muchacha puede caer tan bajo, que es capaz de rogar intensamente, arrodillada ante el ser amado y entre llantos suplicar?


**QUIEREME MÁS**

Una muchacha puede caer tan bajo, que es capaz de rogar intensamente, arrodillada ante el amado, y entre llantos suplicar: QUIEREME MÁS

_Estamos en el interior de un teatro, sobre el escenario, casi todos los miembros nos encontrábamos tomando los respectivos puestos que tendríamos en esa comedia. Yo me sentía en las nubes, puesto que era mi primer papel, al menos en una buena compañía. A mi costado se encontraba una joven actriz, pelinegra y de ojos castaños, de mirar triste… al menos cuando se dirigía su mirada sobre el actor principal. _

_Un hermoso joven peliplateado y ojidorado que estaba en compañía del director dando a mi ver, su parecer en cuanto al dialogo _

─ esto es como un sueño, no es sólo mi primer buen papel en esta comedia, sino que además trabajo con un actor como InuYasha Taisho – _me abrazaba a mí misma, tratando de contener mi ansiedad y mi nerviosismo_

─ ¿qué es lo que dices? ¡Verás! – _noto en su voz un poco de frustración, e ira y no entiendo en realidad, porque_

─ deja de hablar como una niña tonta – exclama algo airada - ¿sabes tú qué clase de hombre es InuYasha Taisho?

─ bueno… yo creo que… ─ se toma del mentón pensativa

─ él se enamora de una chica en cada obra en la que trabaja, y cuando ésta se termina, el idilio también – vocifera

─ ¡mmm! He leído algo sobre eso en el diario – comenta la azabache con algo de duda

─ no, no hay que leerlo, basta con que tú me lo preguntes – derrama lagrimas silenciosas – yo fui una de sus heroínas, y cuando la comedia terminó, el amor que sentía por mí se esfumó

_La vi sobrecogerse a si misma mientras derramaba cálidas lágrimas, mientras yo me dedicaba a observarlo, por un instante me entristeció la pena de mi compañera… pero de que se quejaba? Por lo menos podía decir que InuYasha Taisho la amó alguna vez… ¿no es mejor haber sido amada, a no haberlo sido nunca? Que tonta fui en ese momento… sin saber lo que el destino me tenía preparado… del dolor que me tenía preparado._

_Pase toda una semana repasando mi pequeña parte. Pero un día…_

─ parece que el galán escogió ya a su idilio en esta obra ¿no? – comento la pelinegra con rencor en su voz mientras observaba al susodicho que se encontraba apoyado en una columna en compañía de una chica rubia

─ si, así parece. ¡mmm! – _para mi mal infortunio, esta situación no me gustaba_

_De pronto, él se acerco se encontraba con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de gabardina_

─ ¡oh, viene hacia mí! – exclama perpleja la pelinegra - ¡qué raro! ¿InuYasha? Él jamás revive uno de sus idilios. Eso me…

─ me iré. No deseo estorbar, adiós – _susurro a su oído; mientras me alejo y para mi asombro escucho su voz grave y sensual llamarme, ante la mirada atónita de Kikyou_

─ Kagome, espera, yo…

_Yo me detengo, un tanto asustada por lo que quiera decirme_

─ no huyas de mí. Eres joven y linda, pero corro rápidamente. Espera ¿sí?

_Él se detiene frente a mí, llevo mi mano al pecho tratando de controlar el palpitar desquiciado de mi corazón, tal vez por tenerlo cerca, tal vez por ansiedad, tal vez por temor… no lo sé_

─ ¡no huía! No creí que se trataba de mí

─ ¡hora para comer! – vocifera el director dando la indicación a todo el personal que se encontraba en el lugar

─ ven, Kagome, te invito – la coge del brazo jalándola, ella lo mira asombrada

_¿Quien va a poder comer? Al menos, yo no. Y en el restaurante junto a él yo deseaba que no notara mi emoción. Me encuentro cabizbaja, temo que al verme a los ojos note lo que me pasa interiormente_

─ eres diferente – se acoda en la mesa apoyando en la palma de su mano su mentón – pareces una flor silvestre traída a la ciudad; das hermosura – coge un clavel rojo que se encontraba sobre la mesa ofreciéndosela, mientras retiene su mano entre la de él – quisiera sumergirme en tu fragancia, aspirarla y rodearte con mi ternura

─ ¿Cuántas veces has dicho las mismas palabras, InuYasha? – replica con algo de frialdad

─ ya lo he dicho muchas veces – afirma categóricamente – pero cuando yo le declaro mi amor a una chica, es porque en verdad la quiero. Nunca miento. Al declararme, también le advierto que mi amor por ella no puede durar más de seis meses, o lo que dure la temporada. ¿Qué te parece, Kagome?

_No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, me siento confundida_

─ tú me estás pidiendo que me conforme con un idilio que sé que debe terminar en algún momento ¿verdad? – _respondo perpleja_

Mientras ve como él lleva su mano hacia sus labios y antes de besarla

─ ¡así es! – la mira con vehemencia

_¿Qué podía hacer o decir? No amarlo, era imposible. Era como dejar de existir. Siento la calidez de su aliento rozar mi piel, me estremezco_

─ bueno – suspira – acepto

─ ¡oh, Kagome, que feliz me has hecho! – exclama

_Me sentí presa de encontradas emociones cuando regresamos del comedor. Lo veía rodeado de hermosas mujeres, no podía controlar los celos que esto me producía. Las chicas se cambiarían por mí, darían años de sus vidas por andar con Taisho. Pero él es solo mío, mío… me siento muy feliz… su amor al menos me pertenecerá por algún tiempo_

_Después de poco tiempo, la comedia comenzó y con ella mi dicha también… el papel que obtuve era de la mucama, a él le tocó el personaje principal junto con Kikyou_

En el escenario se llevaba a cabo la escena que representaba a un joven matrimonio. Kagome se encontraba detrás de unas cortinas observando

─ entonces… ¿tú ya no me quieres más…? ¡Por favor! – exclama con cierto disgusto, representando bien su papel… aunque internamente no era así

─ dije que ya no – explica él

Luego se acerca a la azabache a la que toma del mentón sonriéndole. Mientras atrás Kikyou lloraba cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

─ ¿cómo quererla, si solo a ti te amo? Tú eres toda mi vida – _cuanto deseaba que esas palabras realmente fueran sinceras_

_En los primeros días de nuestro idilio…. Nos encontrábamos en el balcón de su departamento, él me besaba del cuello y con una mano me acariciaba sensualmente mi cintura_

─ ¡mi amor! Jamás he querido a nadie como a ti – su voz sonaba sensual

_¡Mi amor! Es nuestro amor tan sublime y hermoso que no podrás dejarme. Pero ya a solas en mi casa dudaba ciertamente de eso _– se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas y apoyaba su mentón en las rodillas - _ él ha amado a tantas del mismo modo que a mí. Sin embargo, las dejó; un día ya ni me recordará. El solo pensarlo me causa mucha angustia_

Se encontraban los dos al pie de un árbol descansando. Él estaba echado en su regazo, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza

_Por fin, la desesperación hacia mella de mi corazón, que me hizo hacer preguntas inquietantes_

─ ¿cómo sabes cuándo ha de terminar tu amor? ¿Qué sientes dentro de ti?

─ ¿en realidad deseas saberlo? – interroga el ojidorado con algo de duda, la mira mientras acaricia sus mejillas – bueno, de pronto un buen día ya no deseo verla más y así sé que ya todo termino. Que ya no la amo

─ luego, ¿le dices algo a ella? – ella sonríe tímidamente

Coge un caramelo del interior de su bolsillo, lo pela, y le pone en su boca, repite la operación con él

─ nada, mi amor, solamente me retiro, no adioses, no caras largas y trágicas, no lágrimas y no mas recuerdos

─ creo que eso es un buen final. Olvidar – su voz se quiebra

_Desde luego ese es un fin. Pero yo tenía miedo que llegara ese día –_ se encontraba en su habitación con un cómodo camisón, recostada en su cama mirando de soslayo el teléfono y el reloj que se encontraba encima de su mesa de noche – _las diez e InuYasha no me ha llamado ¿ya no querrá verme más? No, no, no me dejes aún, por favor, ámame. Quiéreme más, dame más tiempo. Yo te amo con pasión… ¡llámame! Me sentía desesperada ya que el maldito teléfono no sonaba hasta que al final lo hizo mi alegría fue mucha, tanta así que las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas trate de serenarme antes de contestar. Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú._

_Pasaron los meses plagados de preguntas, angustias y de temores_

_Nos encontrábamos en el camerino, él se encontraba frente al espejo, retocándose el maquillaje, aunque debería decir que no era mucho, ya que solo se aplicaba una base para impedir que le brille el rostro a causa de los reflectores_

─ amor, ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar en una sola mujer, y quedarte con ella? ¿Jamás te ha tentado el casarte para ser feliz? – preguntaba con cierta angustia la azabache

─ nop, para nada. Ni una sola vez ha cruzado esa idea por mi cabeza

_Por fin el temido día llegó. Y realmente no me sentía nada tranquila_

_Todos nos encontrábamos festejando dando por terminada la temporada que fue todo un éxito. Lo presentía, lo sentía en el alma… este era el final_

─ la obra fue todo un éxito ¿Qué vas hacer, Ayumi? ¿Qué han planeado todos? – pregunta un joven actor pelirrojo, que mantenía a una chica castaña abrazada

─ yo me voy a Hollywood a hacer un papel ¿y tú, InuYasha? – pregunta una joven castaña

─ me han ofrecido una parte en una película, que se rodará… en Italia

_Lo veía reír y compartir con el resto de los compañeros, y a mí ni siquiera me miraba… esto me lastimaba… y ahora… ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué me espera? ¡Qué tristeza! Me alejo cabizbaja del lugar, nadie se da cuenta que abandono la habitación_

_No pude dormir esa noche… me la pase toda la noche en vela… pensando… dando vueltas en la cama. A la mañana siguiente me encontraba frente a la ventana mirando con odio al teléfono… ya que este no sonaba aun… lo sabía, ya no me llamará más… no llamará nunca más… como podía medir mi pesar y desesperación? Me sentía desamparada_

─ ¿Por qué NO suenas de una maldita vez?! – vocifera desesperada

_Pero por primera vez no me llamó en todo el día. Yo sólo pensaba en él, en donde estaría, que estaría haciendo… si ya estaba en brazos de otra mujer... mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, me sentía frustrada, insultada en mi ego… mi autoestima estaba por los suelos… tanto así que monte en cólera y comencé a tirar todo lo que tenía cerca._

_¡Te odio! Falso romeo, eres el hombre de las mil damas ¿Cuántas mas necesitas para sentirte hombre? Su retrato fue a caer al suelo rompiéndose el marco y la luna… me tire sobre el mueble a llorar mi desventura… no, no podía culparlo… ya que nunca me mintió. Es más, me advertiste que no duraría mucho tiempo… pero no puedo remediarlo… el dolor que siento… me parte el alma_

_Trate inútilmente de disipar mi dolor yendo de compras, paseando por el zoológico, o yendo al cine… pero no podía, no podía hacerlo… solo deseaba estar sola…_

_Ya ha pasado una semana y no he tenido contacto con él, no sé en donde estará… ya me estoy resignando… a perderlo, pero… no sé qué hacer…. Esa noche me cambie para ir a una cena con unos amigos, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero "fui" obligada a ello…. El timbre de la puerta sonó, me extraño eso, ya que había quedado con ellos que pasaran por mí a las ocho… y eran alrededor de las siete con treinta. Me encojo de hombros y abro la puerta encontrándome a InuYasha parado en el umbral, con el semblante desencajado, lucia como una persona que no había dormido en varios días ya que tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas_

─ ¡entra! Pasa – se hace a un lado para dejarlo ingresar a la habitación

El ingresa cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, se detiene en medio de la sala; sin expresión alguna en el rostro, solo se cruza de brazos y mantiene un duro silencio que a Kagome le desespera

_Él no dijo palabra alguna, tras un silencio absoluto, cosa que me exaspero, estalle_

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? Por favor InuYasha ¡HABLA! ¿Qué quieres?

─ desde luego que hablaré y bastante. Yo era feliz antes de conocerte. ¿Sabes? – vocifera el peliplateado - ¿Por qué no serlo? Una niña nueva en cada obra ¿Quién pediría más? Mi vida estaba llena de amor y era feliz – amenaza con el puño en alto, más luego lo baja para atraparla a ella de los brazos atrayéndola hacia sí - ¿matrimonio? ¿Quién lo desea? ¿Quién lo quiere? Yo no, ¡oh, no, yo no! Entonces tenias que aparecer, y pusiste mi vida de cabeza, toda mi vida se arruinado ¡¿entendiste bien?! – las manos suben por sus hombros en una dulce caricia hasta ahuecarlas en sus mejillas obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos, su semblante se dulcifica - ¡oh, Kagome! No puedo vivir sin ti. Me quiero casar contigo. Te quiero tener toda la vida cerca de mí ¡TE AMO!

Ella le echa los brazos al cuello sonríe abiertamente ante tal declaración

─ mi cielo, dime la verdad ¿me amas como yo a ti? Pues ahora sé lo que es realmente amar – su tono de voz como su semblante es muy dulce y tierno

─ sí amor mío. Ya era hora, trataré de ser para ti la única mujer que te ame de tal forma que no tengas que buscar en otra lo que puedo yo darte. Eso es una promesa

FIN

N/A : _sé muy bien que este no es el lugar para agradecer por los reviews de otro fic, pero no encontraba el modo de hacerlo publico. Muchas gracias a __**Miko Kaoru Sama, Renesmee Black Culllen 096, Bchaan, Aries96, CarolLly, NatsuM, Yoss, Aky9110, Lilliana1118, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Amaterasu97**__ y a toda/os los demás que lo leen y no dejan sus comentarios :3 me alegra en demasía que mis locas historias les guste_

_Nos seguimos leyendo_

_Matta ne!_


End file.
